Hand in My Pocket/I Feel the Earth Move
Hand in My Pocket/I Feel the Earth Move ist ein Mash-Up aus der dritten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Mashup, und wird von Brittany und Santana gesungen. Aufgrund der ersten Wochenaufgabe des Glee Clubs, Songs aus Carole Kings Album "Tapestry" und Alanis Morissettes Album "Jagged Little Pill" zu mixen, schlägt Santana einen Mash-Up aus diesen beiden Songs vor, zu dem Brittany, nach kurzem Zögern, da sie lieber'' You Oughta Know'' nehmen möchte, zusagt. Nachdem die beiden den Song im Chorraum vor den anderen performt haben, macht Santana Brittany einen Heiratsantrag, den sie annimmt. "Hand in My Pocket" stammt von Alanis Morissette aus ihrem dritten Album "Jagged Little Pill" aus dem Jahr 1995. "I Feel the Earth Move" stammt von Carole King aus ihrem zweiten Album "Tapestry" aus dem Jahr 1971. Lyrics Santana: I'm broke but I'm happy Brittany: I'm poor but I'm kind Santana: I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah Brittany: I'm high but I'm grounded Santana: I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed I'm lost but I'm hopeful, baby What it all comes down to Brittany: What it all comes down to Santana: Is that everything's gonna be Beide: Fine, fine, fine Cause I've got one hand in my pocket And the other one is giving a high five Santana: Cause I got one hand in my pocket Brittany: I feel the earth move under my feet Santana: I feel the sky tumbling down (Brittany: Tumbling down) Santana (und Brittany): I feel my (heart start to trembling) Whenever you're around (Brittany: You're around) What it all comes down to (Brittany: What it all comes down to) Is that everything's gonna be (quite alright) Beide: Cause I've got one hand in my pocket And the other one is flicking a cigarette Brittany: Yeah, I got one hand in my pocket (Santana: Oo, baby) Baby Santana: When I see your face Beide: Mellow as the month of May Santana (und Brittany): Oh, darling (Brittany: Darling) I can't stand it when you (look at me that way) Beide: I feel drunk but I'm sober I'm young and I'm underpaid I'm tired but I'm working, yeah Santana: And what it all comes down to, my friends Yeah Is that everything's just (Brittany: I feel the sky tumbling down) Santana: Fine, fine, fine Beide (Santana): (I feel my) heart start to trembling Whenever you're around (Well I've got) one hand in my pocket Santana: And the other one is playing the piano Brittany: I feel the earth move under my feet Santana: Well I've got (Beide: One hand in my pocket) And the other one is playing the piano Brittany: I feel the earth move under my feet Santana: And what it all comes down to, my friends (Brittany: What it all comes down to) Yeah, is that everything's just Beide: Fine, fine, fine (Santana: Cause I've got) one hand in my pocket And the other one is hailing a taxi cab Brittany (und Santana): I feel the sky (tumbling down) Trivia *''I Feel the Earth Move'' ist als Hintergrundmusik in Dicht ist Pflicht zu hören. *Da es sowohl Brittanys als auch Santanas letztes Duett in der Serie ist, ist es demnach auch das letzte von Brittana. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce